titanlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Argent
Real Name Antonia Louise "Toni" Monetti Known Aliases None First DC Appearance Teen Titans (2nd Series) #1 (October 1996) First Story Appearance A Teen Titans Movie: We All Fall Down Weapons None Powers Generates a silver plasma energy with abilities similar to the Green Lanterns' rings, allowing her to fly and form a wide variety of weapons, tools, and objects, although she cannot muster the size or sophistication of larger and more complicated forms like Green Lantern rings can. In the Teen Titans show, her plasma is tinted red for some reason. Current Status Active History In the comics, Toni Monetti was just your average teenage girl until her skin unexpectedly turned silver on her sweet sixteen, a decidedly non-average occurrence. Shortly afterward, she was kidnapped (along with several others, including Ray Palmer, the superhero known as The Atom, who had recently at the time been de-aged to a teenager. Palmer was not supposed to be kidnapped: he was caught in a transporter beam by accident) by a group of aliens known as the H'San Natall, who revealed that Toni and several others young adults on Earth who had suddenly manifested powers were supposedly sleeper agents of theirs, the aliens have bred with the mothers of the group to create living weapons to counteract Earth's many superheroes. The H'San Natall planned to bring the group back to their home planet for proper mental conditioning, but Toni and her fellows did not cotton to being told they existed as tools for conquest, and instead fled the ship, returning to Earth. Once there, they decided to form a new incarnation of the Teen Titans, with the teenaged Atom as their leader. Argent, at first a touch flighty and lacking understanding in the serious side of herodom, eventually matured over various events, including the seeming death of a teammate, the breakup of her original team, and the discovery that her father (formerly a U.S Senator) was a drug runner. Finally, the events of Graduation Day caused the breakup of the second team of Titans Argent had been a part of, and she went her own way as another, younger version of the Teen Titans were formed. Argent did show up as a former member to aid in giant battles such as the attack by Dr. Light after his mindwipe was undone and in various parts of Infinite Crisis, and she briefly joined as a Titan member again during the One Year Later period, but like many others, she did not stay. Whether Argent's origin is the same in the cartoon is unknown: it's quite possible to be different as many aspects of the character were changed. Argent, originally Italian in the comic, was given a New Zealand accent in the cartoon and was redesigned with a more Gothic look. She was one of the last Titans recruited in the battle between the Titans and the Brotherhood of Evil, and despite being almost immediately captured by the Brotherhood after she'd been recruited, she proved her worth when she was freed and aided in the final battle. Argent so far has only made a few brief appearances in the Legendsverse: like her comic counterpart she'd aided in several of the big battles in Crisis Point, and in the prototype story We All Fall Down was one of the seven recruits during the membership drive of Season 5 picked to look after Jump City while the Titans took a vacation. However, considering the Titans were attacked almost immediately upon leaving, one has to wonder if worse things lie in for Argent and Co then a frosty Noel reception. Fun Fact: Her comic version was considered, with some retconning, to be a love interest for Gauntlet. But unfortunately, the idea fell by the wayside. Man, poor Rob just can't catch a break, can he?